We are family
by KateB-fan
Summary: Oneshot. Esto es lo que en mi opinión ocurrió luego del final del 6x07 "Like father, like daughter" Espero que les guste!


**Esto es lo que quiero pensar que ocurrió luego del final de capítulo 6x07 "Like father, like daughter", si no lo vieron mejor sería que no leyeran. Gracias por el apoyo! **

**We are family**

Rick observó la escena con placidez y tragó con dificultad el nudo en la garganta que hacía varios días, lo reconociera o no, se le había formado…

Les dio algo de tiempo, y se lo dio a él también, era muy agradable contemplar una escena familiar de ese tipo… aunque técnicamente, ellas todavía no fueran familia…

Se resistió ante la tentación de abrir la puerta y abrazarlas a ambas. Conocía a Alexis lo suficiente como para saber que si ella quería hablar con Kate y estar un rato con ella, él no debía entrometerse, aunque supiera que ya habían terminado…

Kate levantó la vista y lo vio. Apretó a Alexis un momento más y le guiñó el ojo. Le dijo algo a Alexis que la hizo sonreír y la tomó de los hombros y salieron hablando animadamente.

Al salir se encontraron con él que sonrió alegre.

-Hey…- dijo a manera de saludo, la había extrañado horrores, realmente, a pesar de haber aprovechado el tiempo para acercarse a Alexis y poder hablar, se había desacostumbrado a estar lejos de Kate.

-Hey…- dijo ella y él notó un brillo inusual en sus ojos.

-Gracias por entenderme, Kate…- dijo Alexis y Kate sonrió.

-Ya te dije… me gustaría que entendieras que ya somos como de la familia…

-Pronto será así… pero yo ya lo siento y estoy muy feliz… créeme…

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó Rick.

-Por supuesto… yo no voy a negar que me sentí algo incómoda al principio, pero es que Kate es tan distinta de todas las mujeres que estoy acostumbrada a ver a tu lado…

-Alexis…- dijo Rick algo incómodo.

-Es cierto… yo pensé que no volverías a intentarlo… que te darías por vencido… que saldrías con una y con otra, como lo hiciste en otro tiempo…

-Bueno…- dijo Rick y Kate abrió los ojos.

-Pero luego la conociste a Kate… y me di cuenta de que te habías enamorado… aunque al principio, parecía que ella no quería saber nada contigo…- dijo la joven.

-Es cierto…- dijo ella y sonrió con algo de timidez.

-Me hizo muy feliz cuando supe que estaban juntos… pero a pesar de ello, me costó un poco hacerme a la idea…- confesó.

-Lo sé…- dijo Kate- y te entiendo…

-Por eso me gustaría que ambos entendieran que yo estoy enamorada de Pi… y que necesito su apoyo…

-Alexis…- dijo Rick y Kate lo interrumpió.

-Tu padre lo está intentando y te prometo que lo ayudaré…- dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

-Gracias…- dijo Alexis y miró a ambos con cariño- creo que me voy para mi casa… estoy rendida…

-¿Te esperamos a comer con Pi esta noche?- preguntó Kate.

-No creo que él pueda… tiene que trabajar…- dijo Alexis.

-Bueno… si quieres venir tú sola también eres bienvenida…- agregó Rick.

-Mmm… no lo sé… hace dos días que ustedes dos no se ven… no quiero estar en medio…

-No estarás en medio…- dijo Kate.

-Lo dejamos para otro día… no te preocupes…- dijo Alexis y sonrió.

-Quiero volver a pedirte disculpas… me siento un tonto… yo se que no debería intentar influir en tus sentimientos…- le dijo Rick a Alexis y Kate asintió satisfecha.

-Lo sé… yo te entiendo, pero me gustaría que comprendieras que esto no lo estoy pensando… lo estoy sintiendo… tú deberías comprenderme…- dijo Alexis y él asintió.

-Déjame acostumbrarme a la idea… lo siento…- dijo él y tomó sus manos.

-Me alegra saber que puedes ser un poco más elástico…- dijo Alexis y miró a Kate.

-Gracias Kate… gracias otra vez por estar ahí siempre… para mi padre y para mi…

-No tienes que agradecerme, Alexis… a mí me importa lo que te pasa… y si puedo ayudarte, eso me hace bien…- dijo y sonrió con calidez.

-Nos vemos uno de estos días…- dijo y luego de besar a Kate en la mejilla y también a su padre, se alejó.

Rick perdió la mirada en ella un momento y Kate lo observó con cuidado.

-¿Todo bien?- le preguntó finalmente y él la miró y sonrió con calidez.

-Por suerte sí…- dijo después de un rato.

-Me alegra por ambos…

-Gracias por apoyarme siempre…- dijo él y la miró con emoción.

-Lo hago porque te amo, Rick… y haría lo que fuera para que seas feliz…

-Lo sé… y siento lo mismo…

-Puedo sentirlo…- dijo Kate y bajó la vista, para que no se le notaran los ojos húmedos.

-¿Te falta mucho aquí?- le preguntó él y ella alzó la ceja.

-No… ¿por qué?- le preguntó.

-Porque lo único en lo que estoy pensando ahora es en quitarme toda esta ropa y dormir plácidamente en tus brazos, con la cara hundida en tu pecho, en casa… - dijo sacudiendo la cabeza con cansancio.

-¿No dormiste nada, verdad?

-Casi nada…- dijo Rick- pero no importa… al final me siento pleno y feliz por haber ayudado a Alexis…

-Es cierto…

-Dios, Kate… casi no puedo esperar a que nos casemos… y puedo decir que no me importa para nada como ni donde… solo quiero que seas mi esposa…

-Se te pasó la idea de casarnos en el espacio…- dijo ella sonriendo.

-¿Vamos a casa?- le preguntó él y ella entrelazó los dedos con él y salieron en silencio.

* * *

Llegaron al loft casi sin hablar. El silencio se había instalado cómodamente como siempre y ellos lo sentían confortable.

Ella lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a la habitación, le quitó la ropa despacio, entre besos y caricias. Rick la dejó hacer, desesperado por sentirla…

-Te extrañé tanto…- le dijo él mientras la besaba dulcemente, luego de haber hecho el amor.

-Yo también, amor…- dijo ella y sonrió cuando él se acomodó en sus brazos, exactamente como dijo que lo haría, su cuerpo descansando pegado a su costado y su cara sobre el pecho de ella.

-Te prometo que el fin de semana próximo iremos a buscar lugares para festejar el casamiento…- le dijo algo adormilado y ella sonrió.

-Descansa…- le dijo y entrelazó sus dedos en el cabello de él, masajeando suavemente su cuero cabelludo, consciente de que lo ayudaría a relajarse.

-Te amo, Kate…- susurró él ya con los ojos cerrados.

-Yo también, Rick…- le contestó ella sin estar segura de que él la oiría.

-Gracias por ser… tan increíble…- dijo él y ella sonrió complacida.

-Somos familia… ya casi lo somos…- dijo y cerró los ojos, casi mareada por ese sentimiento que tanto le había costado reconocer pero que ahora abrazaba con esperanza…

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. Saben que siempre trato de darle un cierre más romántico a los capítulos! Gracias por leer!**


End file.
